


Half Asleep Fantasies

by SunshineAndBunnies



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Asexual Character, Asexual!Magnus, Bathing/Washing, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, Kinky Malec, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Kink, Spanking, Sub Alec, The Asexual Conversation, cute!alec, kitten play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineAndBunnies/pseuds/SunshineAndBunnies
Summary: Magnus and Alec are an unusual couple.(Updated at random.)





	1. Bad Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't know what I was going to write until midway through writing it, so I'll clear up possible misconceptions. 
> 
> 1\. Magnus is asexual.  
> 2\. This is a HumanAU.
> 
> Comments are totally appreciated. I haven't wrote anything in a while, so criticism is definitely welcome.

"Magnus."

The sparkly man looked up, curious. It wasn't often his kitten said his name like that. It usually signaled embarrassment. "Yes, darling?"

Alec fidgeted nervously with a loose string from his sweater, flicking his eyes up to meet Magnus's shyly. Their relationship was built almost solely on love and care. No sex. He didn't know how his boyfriend of five years would react to a request of a sexual nature. 

"Do you remember the last time I broke a rule, you... Punished me?" Alec inquired shyly. 

"Yes. I spanked you. Why?" 

"Well, when you did, I liked it. Like, sexually. I'm sorry. I know that wasn't the intent. But... Would you mind doing it again?" Alec blushed, his question truly sinking in for both of them. He had enjoyed the pain of the encounter, as well as the humiliation. Something he himself was surprised to find he liked. 

***  
"Come here, Kitten."

Alec did as told, walking toward Magnus. They were in his study. The curtains had been drawn to prevent prying eyes, and the lights were dimmed. Rows of books lined the shelves, which in turn lined the walls. Magnus was sitting in his desk chair, a hand propping his head and another on his thigh. 

Alec knelt at his side, waiting in anticipation. They had previously agreed to make this scene like a punishment in order to make it more humiliating; it was working. Magnus grabedd him by his hair, and with a none too gentle tug, guides him over his lap. He lets his right hand rest on Alec's bottom. Alec shivers at the touch. He is still wearing his clothes from earlier, but those will eventually come off as well. 

"You know you're going to be spanked, right?" Alec nodded. "Good. I'm going to give you thirty, Kitten. Thank me after every one."

A stinging slap lands across Alec's backside, causing him to rock forward. "Thank you, sir." Magnus spanks him again, much harder this time. Alec comes to the conclusion that skinny jeans are a wonderful thing. He can feel EVERYTHING through them. 

After ten, Alec began to squirm. "You know the rules. Wiggling gets your pants pulled down." Magnus follows this statement by sliding his jeans down, the cold air providing a brief respite. His ass stung, and was beginning to heat up as well. His cock was rock hard, still firmly encased in his panties. 

The next blow came, startling Alec. It hurt much more than the previous ones without the protection of his jeans. "Thank you, S-Sir," He managed to get out. 

After seven more spanks were delivered, Magnus removed his panties. He began to punish him in earnest, the sharp crack of the slaps echoing around the room. 

"Last one, Kitten. Are you ready?" Alec stammered his consent. Magnus landed a blow harder than all of the previous on Alec's right cheek. His ass had turned a nice shade of pink. Looking down, Magnus felt quite proud of his work.

"All done, sweetheart. How was that?" Magnus asked, helping Alec into a sitting postion on his lap. His face was tear stained, but his erection suggested that they weren't the bad kind of tears. 

"I... I really enjoyed that. Thank you, Magnus." Alec hugged his boyfriend, tucking his head into the curve of Magnus's neck. Magnus wrapped his arms around him tightly and held him for a few minutes.

Magnus stood up, taking Alec into his arms. He walked to their bedroom and placed Alec on their bed, climbing in after. 

"Love you, Mags."

"I love you too, Kitten."


	2. Baby Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec comes home from work stressed, and Magnus helps him unwind. Ageplay/kittenplay.

Alec threw his keys into the bowl at the door and tossed his jacket onto the floor, and action one might label as unusual for him. Normally, everything he did was neat, practical, and efficient. Today, however, the effort to put things in order had abandoned him around his seventh hour at work. 

Alec hated his job. He waited tables at a restaurant that bribed its way through inspections, overworked and underpaid its employees, and caused many a nervous breakdown. A man appearing to be thirty years his senior had groped him, Camille couldn't pull her own weight, and he is convinced his boss is a sadist. But it was all they had. He and Magnus were not well off financially, and if he quit his job, that would be it for them. He would never, ever ask his parents for help. 

Alec fell face first onto the couch, halfheartedly entertaining dreams of a big house, a stable budget, a good job, and a happy Magnus. He knew at some point getting up to cook dinner would be necessary, but didn't really care right now. 

"Kitten?"

Alec stirred in response to his name. He hadn't meant to drift off. He hoped Magnus wouldn't be mad. One of their rules was that Alec cooked dinner for Magnus before he got home. The expression on Magnus's face seemed more worried than angry, though. It was out of the ordinary for Alec to skip a task.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I got home from work and I was so stressed and I thought I would just lie down for a bit and-" Alec cut his rambling short. Was he really that stressed? 

"Hush, darling, it's okay. I think I know just what will help you calm down. Do you want to be my baby tonight?" Magnus asked, his hand coming up to caress Alec's cheek. Magnus's face was so tender and loving, Alec couldn't possibly refuse. He loved it when Magnus took care of him. He nodded, averting his eyes. 

Magnus hoisted Alec into his arms, Alec curling into his chest. Magnus carried him into their bathroom, setting him down gently on the edge of the bathtub and getting to work undressing Alec. He wrapped his fingers around the hem of Alec's faded black sweater and tugs, directing Alec to raise his arms. Next come his jeans and underwear. After Magnus finishes with him, he turns on the water and shoves the worn rag into the drain. Magnus settles in to wait for the bath to fill, sitting next to his kitten. Magnus puts his arm around him. 

"What happened today, love? Tell me," Magnus said gently. He knew how fragile Alec can be when he's this overworked. 

Alec grimaced at the memory. "This old guy couldn't keep his hands to himself. I had to take over some of Camille's tables, as well as my own. Valentine came in mad and would not stop screaming at anyone on his payroll. It was just a long day."

"I'm sorry. For now, you don't have to worry about any of that. Just let me take care of you." Magnus says. He knows Alec needs this. 

After a few minutes, the bathtub is full. Magnus helps Alec into the tub, a hand behind his back. Magnus picks up a cup and drags it along the surface of the water, filling it. he covers Alec's eyes with hand towel to keep them dry and pour the water over his head, wetting his hair. Magnus empties the last of the shampoo into his hand and begins to massage it into Alec's hair, murmuring soft words.

"You're doing so well, Angel. So good for me. You're so precious. Can you stand up for me, baby?" The sweet, low whispers seem to help Alec slip into littlespace. His features relax into a childlike smile. 

Alec stands and Magnus begins to run the washcloth across his body, starting with his legs and working his way up. Alec sighs, content. "You're the bestest ever, Mags."

A smile breaks across the glittery man's face. His baby is so sweet. He puts a hand on Alec's shoulder, silently telling him to turn around so he can wash his back. Magnus can't help but admire how trusting Alec is with him. He knew Alec felt safe with him, and that knowledge never failed to brighten his day. 

Alec set back down, most of the suds dispersing when his body entered the water. He was completely at ease and little now. 

"Do you want some of your bath toys, baby? The shark, maybe Mr. Ducky...?" Magnus asked.

"Mr. Ducky! Pretty pretty pwease?" Alec asked excitedly. They both knew Magnus would give it to him, but not without teasing him first. That was all part of the fun. 

"Hm... What do I get in return, Kitten?" 

"Um... Hugs, and kisses, and more hugs, and cuddles, and..." Alec couldn't think of anything else. He looked up at his dom hopefully with pleading eyes. The pouty eyes ALWAYS worked. 

"When you say it like that, darling, I really don't have a choice," Magnus said, laughing. He reached into the cabinet under the sink and pulled out the rubber duck Little Alec was so fond of. The duck had M+A scribbled in sharpie on its side, a personal touch from Magnus. 

"You can play for a while, dear," Magnus said. 

"Don't leave! I'll miss you!" Alec whines, his face dropping. 

"Of course not. I'll be right here, reading. I wouldn't leave my little baby all alone," Magnus reassured, smiling calmly. Alec always liked to play in the warm water before getting out. 

A short while later, Magnus retrieved a towel from the rack and walked to the bathtub. "Time to get out, baby. I wouldn't want you to get all wrinkly."

Alec reached behind him, pulled the rag from the drain, and stood. He stepped into the towel Magnus held out for him, sneaking in a kiss. 

"Silly, you're all wet. At least wait until you're dry to give me those negotiated kisses," The older man said, laughing. 

Alec smiled. He definitely felt better. Magnus did receive the agreed upon kisses and hugs, and then some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If there is anything you'd like to see in the next chapters, comment or PM me!


	3. New Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How they became the couple they are now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I needed to show the development of their relationship. This marks the longest thing I’ve ever written in one go that wasn’t a school paper due the next day.

Magnus

He walked down the cracked street, empty and long forgotten warehouses acting as the decor. These buildings had, at one point, had people working in them. Now, very few people visit. It leaves a strange aura around the street, which is part of the reason why he’s here. He doesn’t want to be bothered by anyone. 

All of his hopes and dreams rode on how well he did on his exam tomorrow. If he didn’t pass with a high grade, he wouldn’t get a scholarship, and wouldn’t go to college. End of story. His parents just didn’t have the money. He knew they loved him, but they were just as anxious as him. He had barely set foot in the door before his mother demanded he study for the test. 

Magnus walks into one of the warehouses. It is dimly lit by grey light escaping through the unmoving fan. The large room is empty save the pile of blankets in the corner, a body lying in the middle. Magnus jolts, turning to the door. It might make him a bad person, but he wasn’t in the mood to deal with homeless people right now. They served as a painful reminder of what his future could be. 

“Wait,” A voice croaks. 

Magnus is very much tempted to disobey, but years of social conditioning make him wait anyway. 

“Can I help you?” He asks politely, turning his upper body to the source of the voice. The person had untangled themselves from the floor, rising to their feet. It was a young man, maybe still a teenager. He was dressed in a ragged black sweater and torn jeans. Despite the grime layering his face, it’s clear to Magnus how attractive he is. Piercing blue eyes meet his, nailing him to the spot. 

The black haired boy seems to falter. “I just, well, do you have any food?” 

Magnus was expecting this question. “No. I don’t. I’m sorry.”

His face falls. Although it isn’t spoken aloud, they both know Magnus lied. He actually had a granola bar and a half-eaten sandwich in his backpack, but he didn’t want to stick around any longer than was necessary. And with his guilt weighing heavily on his conscience, he leaves. 

***

Magnus lay in bed that night, thinking over his earlier encounter. His arm is slung across his face, shielding his eyes from light that isn’t there. His mind seems content to remind him of those hopeless blue eyes in the warehouse. The boy was awfully pretty. It was a wonder he didn’t turn tricks in the less policed streets of New York. Why was someone so young homeless in the first place?

The question continued to bother him while he ate breakfast the next morning. And in the shower. And during his test. 

*** 

This was unacceptable. Magnus needed to focus. He stared down at the complicated trigonometry problem, praying the answer would reveal itself within in the maze of numbers. He was not quite so lucky. This was the last problem. If he could just finish this before time ran out, he would feel accomplished. After several attempts, he gave up and circled C. He filled in the corresponding bubble, and settled in for his classmates to complete their tests. Tapping the eraser of his pencil against the desk, Magnus thought about what he could do to get the blue-eyed teen out of his head. 

He could bring food to the boy, ask him why he was there. Maybe that would satisfy his curiosity. Or he could leave the matter alone. Eventually, he wouldn’t think about it anymore. 

The timer on the teacher’s desk rang, and she looked up. “Alright, turn in your test booklets and answer documents and you’re free to go.”

The group of students release a collective sigh of relief. Magnus collects his things from under the table and walks to the door. He shoves everything into his bag, which also contains some snacks. He knew he would be too nervous to eat. If he’s being completely honest with himself, he knew he would go to visit the warehouse again today. 

***

Alec

Alec is curled up in a ball, not really seeing his surroundings. The threadbare blankets he is cocooned in do little more than take the edge off the chill. He’ll die here. He knows he will. He’s not naive enough to believe he can survive off of dirty rainwater and the occasional scrap of food he finds. 

Ever since escaping that room, he can barely stand to go outside. There’s too much space, too many variables. Inside these walls, he was both safe and in danger. Maybe that stranger would take pity on him. He had been incredibly attractive; spiky black hair, sparkly black skinny jeans, a Nirvana T-shirt, and a leather jacket that fit him nicely. He had seemed annoyed and guilty when he left, so there wasn’t much chance of seeing him again, but a boy could hope. 

He stayed like he was for what might have been an hour. Unexpectedly, the large warehouse door opened, and the man from the previous day stepped in. Alec’s eyes widened in surprise. He hadn’t actually expected him to come back. 

“Hello,” The man said tentatively. Once again, Alec was taken aback by how good-looking this stranger was. When Alec didn’t respond, he set his backpack on the ground, searching through it for something, talking all the while. “I felt bad for not giving you anything to eat yesterday, so I brought you something.” 

He pulled out an apple and a thermos of what was likely soup. He walked towards Alec, his steps slow and measured, as if approaching something scary. Did Alec look that bad? 

“I-Thank you,” Alec said, overcome with gratitude. 

***

Magnus

This became a routine. Every other day, Magnus would stop by the store and buy a fifty cent candy bar. Hershey’s was Alec’s favorite. The two had become the best of friends. His parents wondered where he went, so he claimed running had became a new hobby of his. He and Alec had long conversations about everything and nothing. 

Alec had come out to his extremely religious parents. They had not reacted well, needless to say. But the needed to keep up appearances, at least until he graduated. So on the day of his graduation, they had locked him in the basement. After a few months, he escaped, but not without lasting mental problems. 

It wasn’t long before Magnus’s own graduation. He hadn’t scored high enough to get into college, so he would be stuck working high school education level jobs. But he was okay with that. 

There was a bit of a problem. Magnus was steadily developing a crush on Alec. The man was just too cute. Magnus had devoted a good chunk of time to helping him go outside more. He might be ready to try getting a job and a cheap apartment. 

***

Magnus slung his bag off his shoulder, letting it fall to the floor. He walked at a quick pace across the warehouse, eager to get to Alec. He had a plan for today. 

“Hey, Alec,” Magnus says. From the looks of it, even sweet, oblivious Alec can hear the change in his tone. 

“Hi, Magnus. Is everything alright? You look a little… Nervous,” Alec says. Darn. He might’ve already guessed. 

“I love you,” He blurts. Magnus had planned an eloquent speech about his feelings for Alec, but charisma and nerve both abandoned him in the heat of the moment. Oh well. 

Alec just smiles. “I wondered when you would say so.”

***

Alec

The two of them lay in bed side-by-side, talking. Alec finds it just a little bit odd that they haven’t had sex yet. He’s tried to initiate something of the sort, assuming Magnus is nervous. But on every occasion, Magnus gently untangles them and suddenly becomes sick, or has a headache, or ‘an extremely important project I have to work on right now,’ as he said one day when Alec had been particularly up front about his wants. 

He decided to just ask. “Magnus, why don’t you want to have sex with me? Am I not… Attractive enough?” 

Magnus turns on his side, facing Alec. A startled and cautious expression slips over his features. “Of course you are, dear.”  
“Then why not?” Alec is beginning to sound a little upset.

Magnus draws a deep breath. “I’m… I’m asexual. There. I said it. I don’t ever want to have sex with you, or the pretty blonde next door, or the half naked models on TV, or that guy at the gym who won’t leave me alone.” 

Alec absorbed this silently. He won’t admit it out loud, but this revelation is a blow to his pride. His partner not wanting him stings a little. The prospect of never having sex is a bit daunting as well. Alec does his best to smile supportively though. He still adores Magnus with all of his heart. “So, how long have you known?”

“Since I was fifteen. I’m sorry. I just didn’t know how to say it,” Magnus says, a tinge of regret, embarrassment, and guilt in his voice. 

Alec hugs him tightly. “We have A LOT to discuss, but it’s okay.”

***

Magnus 

Magnus picks up Alec’s phone, checking the time. Out of curiosity, he opens it up. 

Pornhub. 

Magnus knew his partner couldn’t become asexual too. He did his best to satisfy Alec’s urges without crossing his own boundaries. The thought of Alec watching porn just hadn’t occurred to him though. 

He tapped his way to Alec’s browser history. He opened a few of the links. Some of the videos made him a little sick to his stomach, but there was a surprising trend among the videos. They were all kinky. He decided they would talk about this later. 

***

Alec lay at his feet, naked save a pair of cat ears and a collar. The collar was a simple strap of black leather, a glittery ‘M’ stamped on the metal tag. He was curled into a ball, and was presumably deep into kittenspace. He was so adorable. Magnus loved seeing him like this, trusting and vulnerable. 

“Come here, Kitten. I have a surprise for you,” Magnus says, gentle yet commanding. Alec sits up on his knees, his body leaning forward expectantly. 

“Don’t be silly, you’ve got to earn it. Bring me a book you want me to read to you and a bowl, darling.”

Alec obeys, crawling to the bookshelf and raising up on his knees to pick one out. He doesn’t particularly care which it is, so long as he gets to hear Magnus’s soothing voice. Book in hand, he crawls back to Magnus. 

“Hm, I guess a little kitty like you can’t reach the bowls, can they?” Magnus asks. 

Alec shakes his head. The spiky haired man walks into the kitchen to get a bowl well suited for Alec. After looking around for a bit, he decided to get what appears to be Alec’s favorite bowl. Walking back into the bedroom, he sets the bowl in front of Alec. He pulls a Hershey’s bar from their nightstand drawer and crumbles it, putting it into the dish. When his kitten moves to begin eating, Magnus stops him. “Don’t be rude, Kitten, say thank you.”

Alec wraps his arms around Magnus’s leg and nuzzles his face against his knee. The sight is absolutely heartwarming. “Good kitty. Go ahead.” 

As Alec attacks the food bowl with surprising vigor, Magnus begins to read. He continues to do so for nearly an hour, Alec steadily slipping deeper into kittenspace. He is happy, warm, and content. 

When Magnus stops, Alec is asleep. He laughs softly, wondering how much of the book Alec had missed. He scooped his lover into his arms, lifted him into bed, and covered him with a blanket. He slips under the covers and pulls his kitten to his chest. He’s almost certain he’s never been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a side note, I am asexual, as Magnus is in this story.


End file.
